1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to systems and method for improving the quality of video images generated by a forward-looking infrared (FLIR) detector array. These DC-restored systems and methods include means and methods for dynamically adjusting the output signals from one or more non-linear detectors in such arrays.
2. Description of Related Art
Until now, detector arrays that include one or more detectors that have a non-linear transfer function from temperature to output signals have had no capacity for utilizing the good data in these signals, namely the AC portions of the signals.
In the past, non-linear detectors in such array were completely cross-coupled to an adjacent, linear detector. This cross-coupling discarded entirely the good data that such non-linear detectors produced and lowered the vertical MTF (Modulation Transfer Function) in the region that the non-linear detectors scanned, resulting in visible artifacts or defects in the video images based upon signals from these detectors, particularly on diagonal lines in the scene.
A need exists for means and methods for utilizing the AC portion of the output signals from such non-linear detectors while compensating for the imperfect DC portion of these output signals. In this way, the vertical MTF in the region of the non-linear detectors need not be lost.